The Necromancer
Charles Upton Darrow, better known as The Necromancer, is a dark wizard ranked 42 on the MCO/Interpol International Supervillain Threat Rankings. He's classed as an A- threat. He has been active since the 1930s and tried to create a zombie army to help Hitler during the second world war. He also used a zombie army in the sewers during the first Boston Brawl. In the past, he has operated under other aliases, one of them being the Black Magus -- he is known to have faced the Mystic Six under that guise.The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal! He has contacts with The Syndicate, The Bastard and Mi-Go technology, and operates a team called the Children of the Night. He is a member of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom. There is a theory that he may be a devisor as well, alternatively his holdouts may be purchased / plundered Mi-Go technology. He wears armor that appears to be steel plate but is actually a Mi-Go organic compound. The breastplate is adorned with sculpted bones painted white. He wears a white skull mask and a purple hooded robe. The robe appears to be a Robe of Holding—at least, he pulls lots of stuff out of it. His parents are Edwin Acton Darrow and Aseneth Ward Darrow, and he is Carmilla's uncle on her mother's side. Story Appearances There are a lot more appearances that some enterprising soul could add The Necromancer and the Children of the Night tangle with Team Kimba.The Boston BrawlAyla and the Tests: Chapter 4 - The Capture of Cerberus The Necromancer and most of the Children of the Night have a return match when Team Kimba has to return to Boston to give testimony at a Banner Hearing. They're reinforced with four other mercenaries. At the end, the Necromancer talks to The Bastard, and Vamp gives him some ideas for springing his minions from Roxbury C.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Sara and Jay have a conversation about the Necromancer's involvement with making some trouble with the Weres, and also his possible connection with the vanishment of the Unseen Clan.To Be Merry and Escape from it All The Necromancer, at the request of Hekate's Master, sponsors Hekate's attempt to place a mind slave spell on Fey at an underground Syndicate base.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Don Sebastiano, at the request of Hekate's Master, informs the Necromancer of Phase's projected birthday party. The Necromancer begins to make plans.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight The Necromancer refines his plans for springing his minions from where they're incarcerated in Roxbury C.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity The Necromancer shows Hekate what she missed about how Generator actually animated the zombies in the Syndicate base, and that she's not a "Vampire Princess".Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy He reflects that the best use for Hekate may well be to watch the Sidhe curse unfolding and taking her. It promises to be fascinating. Then he has a conversation with Major Bert Spaulding of Yashvilikov’s Mercenary Forces about the upcoming battle.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence He engages with Fey during the Roxbury C part of the Birthday Brawl. His attempt to use her hair in a spell backfires badly, seriously damaging him and forcing him to flee.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory References Category:VillainsCategory:Gen1 Category:Wizard Category:Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom